Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest
by CyraAideen
Summary: a one-shot for Pansy and Ron. The end is left up to your imagination. rated for implied situations


**so this has turned out way longer than I planned, I'm actually still in the process of writing it. It's probably going to be a two-shot, maybe a three-shot. but that's it. I really hope you guys enjoy it, we do need more Pansy and Ron. So please enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I want it that way by the Backstreet Boys<strong>

_Tell me why  
>Ain't nothing' but a heartache<br>Tell me why  
>Ain't nothing' but a mistake<br>Tell me why  
>I never wanna hear you say<br>I want it that way_

_Am I your fire_  
><em>Your one desire<em>  
><em>Yes I know it's too late<em>  
><em>But I want it that way<em>

* * *

><p><em>I.<em>

They where everything that was wrong and yet they where completely right. They where everything dark and light and utterly forbidden. But forbidden fruit is always the sweetest, so really what did everyone expect?

_II._

He was everything she shouldn't want to have; couldn't have. He was a blood-traitor for Salazar's sake! He was forbidden. But when had that ever stopped her? He tasted like chocolate and butterbeer. Forbidden really did taste sweet.

_III._

She was everything he shouldn't want to have; everything dark and twisted. She was forbidden. But why should that stop him? She tasted like lemons and caramel. Bittersweet and utterly addictive.

_IV._

His hair was bright, it shone in the sun. His skin was so dark and tan. The water dripping down his chest from the lake. Dripping down, down, down to uncharted territories. His chocolate brown eyes swimming with emotions. She wanted to trail her fingers over every inch of him. Learn him. But she shouldn't. But when had do's and don't every bothered her? They had never stopped her before and they wouldn't stop her know. She takes a step, then another. She'll be in front of him soon.

_V._

She was all inky black hair and icy blue eyes and pale pale skin. Hair swirling around her face like a halo. Devil angel. Eyes roaming, piercing through him. So very sharp. Pale white skin, like the purest snow. So pale compared to his skin. She's walking this way suddenly, stiletto's clicking on the tiles. His heart's beating in his ears, 'cause she's walking toward him. Ba-bump ~ ba-bump ~ ba-bump. She's standing in front of him.

_VI._

He look horrified. That she was standing in front of him. She almost turned around and fled. She would have too, but she caught a glimpse of something. Something tender in his eyes. She had to try she decided. She just had to.

"Ronald." she greets him cautiously.

"Pansy." he says back, and she imagines he sounds breathless. It's agony, standing there and not being able to touch him. She wants to cry. But she doesn't. She holds her head high and starts another war, pushes him farther away from her heart, protects herself with bars of steel befitting a snake. All the while she recalls, the sound of her name on his lips.

_VII._

She started talking to him. At him. Insulting him. But really he didn't hear a word. He kept hearing his name come out of that sinful mouth. And he imagined how much better it would sound as a moan. His gaze is drawn to her mouth. Those blood red lips just begging to be kissed. And so, for lack of anything better to do, he kisses her. It's pure bliss and oh so heady. He's drowning in her bittersweet taste and those soft silky strands of hair caressing his face. She scratches her nail on his scalp and he moans into her mouth. She's jerking away suddenly. Lips bruised, hair tangled, face flushed, breath coming in little pants. He feels a rush of pride for making her look this way. Then she's running away and he sinks to the ground in defeat. He really is an idiot.

_VIII._

She must be stupid. Stupid for thinking that kiss had any deeper meaning than spur of the moment. So why was she sneaking out to the lake after sending him a note to meet her there? Why was she still hoping that it meant something? Because she was a fool. That's why. She thought viciously as she reached the deserted lake. No one was out. He wasn't out. He hadn't come. She thought with a bitter twisted smile on her lips.

"So why did you want to meet me here?" she spins around, startled. Lips parted in a gasp. Finds him mere inches away from her. How had he gotten there? Then she decided she didn't care as his scent enveloped her. He smelled like hot chocolate and rich sweets. It was addicting.

"Pansy?" he asked softly, 'causing her to open her eyes. She hadn't even realized she had closed them.

"Yes?" her voice was quite, dazed.

"Why am I here?" and seeing his cool, quite gaze on her the anger comes back full force.

"Because you kissed me!" she blurts suddenly, her cold facade shattered. "Because you kissed me and I can't get you out of my head! And it scares me. 'Cause I've never felt this way before and for all I know you're just messing' with my head!" she's panting from the sudden rush of anger and then suddenly his lips where on hers, his hands gripping her hips, tugging her to him. One of her hands tangles in his hair, the other clutching his shirt. She should pull away, protest, stop this insanity but her legs are shaking and her breath coming in little pants and his taste on her tongue again and she really can't bring herself to care. So she just holds him tighter and gives in.

_IX._

It's bliss, having her in his arms, holding her this close, with her scent saturating his skin. He can't bring himself to care that Harry and Hermione are only inches away under the invisibility cloak and he doesn't care that a teacher could catch them. He's got all he needs right here with him. She gives a breathy little moan into his mouth and he swallows it. Reveling in her touch, in her taste. She was heaven and hell merged into something sinfully addictive.

"Mine." the word is ripped from him, branded in his very cells. She's his.

"Yours." she responds, pressing closer to him. His only thought after that is that Harry and Hermione had better be gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoy this, because I just had to type the blasted thing up twice. because the first time I tried to save and it deleted it! it was horrible<strong>

**so please read (which you already did obviously) and review.**

**happy writing.**

**-Cyra**


End file.
